Grey : The Missing Piece
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Ini bukan kisahku, gadis hantu itulah tokoh utamanya. Aku hanya karakter pendukung yang berusaha membantunya, menuntaskan kisah cinta yang ABU-ABU.
1. Chapter 1

**Grey : "The Missing Piece"**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Warning : Diksi Hambar, detail yang membingungkan, bahasa yang gak jelas yang sulit untuk dimengerti (termasuk untuk saya sendiri /?), Membosankan**

**Summary : Ini bukan kisahku, gadis hantu itulah tokoh utamanya. Aku hanya karakter pendukung yang berusaha membantunya, menuntaskan kisah cinta yang ABU-ABU.**

.

.

.

**Prolog : 'Gadis Hantu'**

"_Bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalan, dan mengapa tidak menangis ditempat lain saja, huh?" Aku menatap sengit gadis berambut hitam yang tertunduk sambil menangis, bukannya aku peduli… hanya saja gadis ini menambah sempit jalan yang memang sudah sempit itu._

_Ditengah isakannya gadis berambut hitam itu mendongak dan berujar "Kau bisa melihatku?"_

Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak saat itulah warna-warna abstrak mulai menodai hidupku… Dewi Fortuna sepertinya memang memiliki dendam terhadapku—yang aku tidak apa dendamnya—sebagai bukti dengan tega ia menuliskan takdirku sebegitu nistanya.

Ok… aku tahu itu lebay dan berbelit-belit. Tapi ini kenyataannya, di hari berhujan itu aku justru harus terikat kontrak untuk menolong si gadis hantu ini, ayolah memangnya aku siapa?

Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba melayang, dan berkata dengan polosnya;

"_Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang menyadari kehadiranku! Pria itu berkata kepadaku, jika ada seorang manusia yang menyadari keberadaanku, maka dialah yang akan membantuku menuntaskan keinginan yang belum pernah aku tuntaskan."_

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei…" aku menghampiri tubuh _transparan_ nya yang tengah menatap jendela luar.

"Ya?" ia menoleh, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas, mengambil kursi kayu dan duduk disamping sosoknya yang melayang. "Kau hantu kan? Pernah hidup di dunia? Pernah punya nama?"

Dia mengangguk, "Jadi? Kau ingin tahu namaku, bukan begitu?"

"Yeah… bagaimana mungkin aku membantumu, jika nama saja aku tidak tahu," gadis hantu ini sepertinya pintar, buktinya ia bisa tahu maksud pertanyaanku yang aneh itu.

"Umm… beritahu dulu namamu!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah… aku Kagamine Rin, kau bisa memanggilku Rin. Sudah kan? Sekarang namamu!"

"Miu. Hanya itu yang aku ingat, yang pasti salam kenal Rin-_chan_~!" ujarnya dengan nada yang benar-benar membuatku hendak muntah.

"Tolong… bisakah kau memanggilku dengan wajar?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis hantu itu bernama Miu, dia gadis aneh dengan kepribadian yang tidak tentu. Dia bisa saja tertawa tanpa sebab, dan menangis dengan sebab yang tidak jelas;hujan.

"Hei… kenapa kau selalu menangis disaat hujan, huh?"

"Hmm… kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku membenci hujan."

**To Be Continued**

**Kepingan pertama akan dipublish setelah UKK selesai /?**

* * *

Halo semuanya ^^ Rainna kembali dengan fanfic gaje /nak

Yah... akhirnya setelah terserang writerblock sekian lama akhirnya bisa update lagi ; w ; walaupun ini masih prolog..., yang pasti semoga semuanya suka, setelah UKK Kepingan Pertamanya akan dipublish :'3 /?

Semua saran dan kritik silahkan ditumpahkan ke kotak review ^^ Selamat membaca


	2. Chapter 2

**Grey : "The Missing Piece"**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Warning : Diksi Hambar, detail yang membingungkan, bahasa yang gak jelas yang sulit untuk dimengerti (termasuk untuk saya sendiri /?), Membosankan**

**Summary : Ini bukan kisahku, gadis hantu itulah tokoh utamanya. Aku hanya karakter pendukung yang berusaha membantunya, menuntaskan kisah cinta yang ABU-ABU.**

.

.

.

**Kepingan Pertama : "Mencari Masa Lalu"**

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" gadis hantu itu menatapku ngeri, dan aku bisa melihat jelas tubuh transparannya itu merinding—ternyata hantu bisa merinding juga.

"_Well_… menurut buku yang kubaca, untuk membantu menuntaskan masalah hantu _amnesia_ sepertimu. Kita harus mencari masa lalunya terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi gak harus ketempat seperti ini juga, Rin -_chan_!" teriaknya, wajahnya bahkan sudah tampak pucat sekarang. Eh, wajah hantu memang pucat bukan?

"Berisik! Mau cepat selesai atau nggak?" aku menatapnya kesal. Ayolah, maksudku mana ada hantu penakut seperti dia?

Dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, walaupun kuyakin rasa takutnya masih tetap saja membayanginya—dasar.

Uhmm… jika kalian bertanya kemana aku membawa gadis hantu ini sehingga membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu, jawabannya mudah saja. Aku hanya membawanya ke pemakaman.

Hei, jangan menatapku aneh begitu! Aku juga punya alasan membawa hantu _amnesia _itu kesini. Mencari masa lalunya. Aku memang sedikit tidak yakin tapi nama setiap orang yang sudah meninggal pasti akan tercantum di batu nisan, bukan begitu?

"Hei, Rin. _Mereka_ terus menatap kita dengan tatapan dingin… aku takut," ia memegang erat _sweater_ yang aku kenakan—walaupun tetap saja tangannya tembus.

Aku mengernyit, mereka? Bukannya hanya kami berdua saja yang berada disini. "Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Rin? Mereka… makhluk transparan seperti aku," ucapnya ketakutan.

"Eh…?" aku melihat sekelilingku, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang kulihat selain gadis hantu itu—atau hantu _amnesia_ apalah aku hanya memberikan dua julukan kepadanya.

"Sepertinya _mereka_ tidak suka dengan kehadiran kita, Rin… jadi lebih baik kita pulang saja!"

Aku menghela nafas, sudah jauh-jauh kesini pulang begitu saja? Oh, tidak akan. Hanya gadis itu yang melihat jadi untuk apa aku ikutan takut, Kagamine Rin bukan gadis penakut. Harus begitu.

"Jangan pedulikan _mereka_. Yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah menyusuri setiap nisan yang ada disini, siapa tahu namamu ada disalah satu nisan!"

"Tapi…" ia hendak protes.

"Lakukan saja atau aku tidak akan mau membantumu!" aku menatapnya tajam, kenapa ada hantu menyebalkan seperti dia?

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam kami menelusuri setiap nisan yang ada dipemakaman ini dan hasilnya? Nihil, nama gadis hantu ini tidak tercantum di nisan manapun.

"Rin… kurasa 'tubuh' ku tidak dikuburkan di pemakaman ini. Maksudku, kita sudah menyusuri setiap nisan dan tidak ada unsur nama Miu dimana-mana, jadi ayo kita pulang!" Miu, gadis hantu itu menatapku penuh semangat. Dasar, sebenarnya dia ingin dibantu atau nggak?

"Tunggu!" Aku mencegatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong _teman-teman_ mu?"

Dia memucat, "Teman-teman?"

Aku mengangguk, memamerkan senyuman licik. "Iya, siapalagi kalau bukan _mereka_ yang berada disini."

Perkataanku itu sukses membuat ia menggeleng dengan cepat, "Gak! Aku gak mau Rin, aku takut…"

"Miu… kau ingin cepat tahu akan masa lalumu atau tidak?" aku menatapnya tajam, ayolah… kalau jenis hantunya seperti ini bisa-bisa masalahnya tidak akan pernah bisa tuntas.

"Tapi…." Dia menatapku ragu.

"LAKUKAN SAJA! ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MEMBANTUMU!" bentakku kesal. Ya, Tuhan apa dosaku sebegitu banyaknya, sehingga kau menakdirkan 'makhluk' transparan dan penakut ini untuk mengacaukan hariku—yang memang sudah kacau itu?

Dan dia akhirnya mengangguk, lalu melayang menghampiri salah satu nisan. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang memang sudah memucat daritadi kini semakin pucat, bahkan tubuhnya jauh lebih bergetar sekarang—hantu yang malang (kau yang membuatnya seperti itu Rin).

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanyaku saat ia kembali ketempatku.

Miu dengan wajah yang cerita menjawab pertanyaanku dengan riang. "Kata Yukari ia pernah melihat nisan dengan nama 'Miu' disana," ia menunjuk kearah kumpulan ilalang yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong, _mereka_ tidak jahat seperti yang aku kira!"

Aku menghela nafas. Lihat siapa yang ketakutan dan menolak tadi? Dan sekarang lihat siapa yang justru kegirangan dan bahkan saling bertukar nama dengan salah satu dari _mereka_.

Ah, tak ada waktunya untuk mengingat hal itu lagi. Sekarang, aku harus berjalan menuju rerumputan yang pastinya merepotkan tersebut hanya untuk mencari sebuah nisan—ah, bukankah aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan kusibak ilalang yang menghalangi jalanku tersebut, dan kau bisa lihat apa yang aku temukan? Batu nisan yang sudah berdebu dan sulur-sulur tanaman yang mengelilinginya—jelas sekali terlihat bahwa nisan itu tidak terawat sama sekali.

"Rin… apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Miu melayang mendekatiku, raut penasaran terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

"Yah… sepertinya." Aku mengelap debu yang menempel dan menghalangi tulisan yang tercetak di nisan tersebut.

_**Rest in peace**_

_**Tanaka Miu**_

_**Born: 12 April 19xx**_

_**Died : 25 January 20xx**_

To Be Continued

* * *

_Preview : _

_"Jadi begitu ya... Pantas saja aku menangis bila melihat hujan."_

_Next chapter : _

_Kepingan Kedua : "Pecahan Masa Lalu yang terungkap"_

* * *

Halo semuanya ^^ akhirnya fanfic _gaje_ ini lanjut juga, walaupun pendek :'3 maafkan saya. Yah, setelah lama menjalani UKK yang memusingkan lahir batin /? Akhirnya saja bisa lagi melanjutkan fic ini.

Sekian kata-kata saya yang gak penting ini /SLAP. Ditunggu Reviewnya jika berkenan ^^!


End file.
